Sweetest Downfall
by fonzyaisy
Summary: "A blissful night full of Love, in your arms as I lay, I'll rest, and soon I'll wake, Hold me close to your heart never let me go, and if ever separation take its toll, one day our path will cross, You will  Love me more, and I will Love you most.."


**Sweetest Downfall: Ch.1 Forever  
><strong>

_Do you ever feel like your heart was just about to burst in pure bliss? Ever feel like your floating? You feel so inspired and you have this glow, a perfect definition of Love all over you, written in every inch of you._

It all started long time ago; I started writing story, happy ones, unforgettable moments, story of us. Composing song about how we met, how we fall in love. Rhyming poems lines by lines. Memorizing every word you spoke. It was heaven, like watching the sunset in the beach, like a star shining through the night. You were mine, I am yours, we were in love, we were young, we were happy. We made plans about our future, how would it look like 10 years from now, it's mutual its always is, we had such a lovely time together, laughing, dancing, singing, and fooling around, we were crazy and we loved it. We were two fools in love, we didn't know if it would last or not, yet we still tried to make the best out of it. But as times went on, it's fading so slowly, like a burning cigarette in your fingers that you failed to thrust, like a leaves in autumn, drifting away, like an old photograph from yesterday. Everything just disappears, out of sight out of mind, so do we.

"_**Please tell me you don't care, tell me you never loved me, tell me it's only a game, Quinn tell me! And I'll walk away and forget everything."**_

It all happened too fast, like a thunder a lightning striking my heart. To say that my fear is now in front of me taunting me, mocking me so loudly is an understatement, what happened? I refuse to let go, instead i grip tighter to our vanishing love, I did, I always did,

"_**No I can't let you go, I love you too much rach, I love you too fucking much to let go, will you promise me something? Will you hold on when I lose my grip? Promise me.."**_

However the fear of losing you, fear of falling apart, fear of breaking my heart still happened, and it was a bundle mess, you completely dismantled me, ripped my heart with your bare hands and left me nothing but a darker shade of grey.

"_**Where is your promise to stay? Where is that forever of yours? Where did you go Quinn? Where is my Quinn?"**_

I started writing story long time ago, I made beautiful lyrics, I wrote poems full of love. I started giving myself 2 thumbs up and a good job. But as the pain took over, I kept all my notes hidden under my bed, in a chest like a lost treasure, intact in my memories buried deep inside.

**1 year ago..**

"You're so beautiful miss Fabray" Rachel's playing with Quinn's hair, "I love your immaculate face" she brushed her finger on the blondes cheek bone , " I love those hazel eyes" she kissed the blonde's eyes, " I love your nose", She kissed the tip of her nose, " your lips" she give it a peck, " I love every curve of your body", she stroked the blondes naked form. " I just love everything about you, even you're allergic to cats. I love you every day, I love you forever. HAP-"

Before she can even finish her sentence The blonde smiled and kiss her cutting her off., " I love you. You should know it by now, and I'll never get tired saying those words to you. I love you even if you talk too much , I mean you really talk too much babe, don't get me wrong the sex was good, great even, but really rach? Aren't you tired? Can we go to sleep now?" The blonde kissed the brunette and closed her eyes.

"But we have to-"

"please?"

"Ha! I'm not talking to you!"

No response.

"Quinn Fabray! You're ruining the moment!"

Still no response.

"QUINNNN!

"Hhmm?" the blonde hummed eyes close.

"UrrggH! You're impossible!" Rachel throws the blanket off her, and put her clothes back on.

"Where are you going" Quinn sits up looking at Rachel like a lost puppy.

"Out, I need fresh air, I don't wanna deal with you right now, go have your post-sex-nap."

"What did I do? I'm sorry, stay please.. please…" Quinn now looks like a homeless kid on street begging.

"No, don't you even remember things anymore? or must I say.. Anniversary? Quinn I'm not your toy, do you think I came running here because I wanted to fuck? C'mon give me a break!" Before she knew it Rachel grab her purse, and coat then left. Quinn quickly dressed and chased after Rachel on the street she even forgot to put some shoes on, forgot that it's cold outside and she's wearing a thin grey tee and her ripped jeans but she didn't care, the love of her life just walk away in their anniversary and she needs to do something. She saw Rachel on the side walk crying, and her heart breaks by the sight, the diva didn't notice her approaching.

"Hey", she touched Rachel's arms, and Rachel jumped hand on her chest, "what the hell Quinn! You don't sneak to people like that! God! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Always the drama Queen" the blonde mumbled under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Now I'm a drama queen?" Rachel huff.

"I'm sorry okay? Can we just go back inside and talk?" the blonde can feel her feet burning, her body freezing but she can endure it all for Rachel, she needed her Rachel.

"And now you want to talk? If I'm not mistaken, 5 minutes ago you wanted to shut me up, and now, now you wanted to-

Quinn didn't know what to do, Rachel is fuming, tears flowing on her tan cheeks, she's hurting.. She really don't know what to do, her mind is not working, her feet will probably have blisters later, and she might catch a fever tomorrow, and her heart is clenching painfully, Quinn really don't know what to do, so again she cut her off by kissing her, at first Rachel didn't move, but as the blonde's swipe her tongue to her bottom lips, she lost it. When the air become the issue they pulled apart, and Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel and pulled her closed to her body.

"If you don't wanna talk inside, let's talk here, but before you talk or scream at me, or even get angry again, please let me finish first" Rachel can only nod. "I'm sorry if you thought I was shutting you up just to get my.. how do you put it? ah! 'post-sex-nap', she chuckled, and Rachel can't help but join too. " I'm sorry if you thought I only wanted to fuck, I'm sorry if you felt that way, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm so sorry.." she cupped rachel's cheeks and kissed her lips with so much passion.

"Quinn-

The blonde put a finger on the diva's lips and shook her head, "I'm not done," Rachel nod again. The blonde pulled a piece of paper in her jeans pocket and gave it to Rachel. "Open it, and read it" so Rachel did_**, "A blissful night full of Love, in your arms as I lay, I'll rest, and soon I'll wake, Hold me close to your heart never let me go, and if ever separation take its toll, one day our path will cross, You will Love me more, and I will Love you most."**_

Rachel couldn't stop her tears from falling and this time it's a tears of joy, she swear she can hear her heart beating so loud, and she felt like it will burst out in happiness any minute now. It's the sweetest she receives from Quinn, and she couldn't be happier.

"Oh my God baby, I'm so sorry I doubted you.. I'm so-

Again Quinn interrupted her by kissing her. "Shhh, im not done"

"Huh? This is-"

"I'm not done" Quinn said calmly, she pulled something in her jeans and gave it to Rachel, She kisses her cheeks and watch Rachel open the box, when she saw it, she gasp, her eyes widen, she cannot form any words, she couldn't believe what she's seeing, what Quinn's present done to her, it leaves her speechless. Another set of tears streamed down her face, she pulled Quinn into her and smashed their lips with such fervor.

"I guess you like it then huh?" Quinn said smiling at her.

"Like it? Oh my Gosh Quinn, I love it! I love it! And I love you! Is this the reason why you're not saying anything to me inside the apartment?" Quinn nod.

"How could I forget? It's my favorite date, my favorite time, if you only wait for another 13 minutes."

"I'm sorry baby, but first Can you put it on me?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes" the blonde replied.

When it's settled Rachel cannot take her eyes away from the watch Quinn gave her. And when it hit 11.17pm she beamed.

"Happy anniversary to us baby." Quinn cooed and tap Rachel's nose.

"Happy anniversary to us! I still can't believe you remember the time." and Rachel couldn't stop smiling, she didn't notice Quinn's attire until now.

"Oh my God Quinn Fabray! You don't have any footwear on! And you're freezing! I'm so sorry baby, here.." Rachel takes off her coat, and put it on Quinn freezing figure.

"I'm fine, no harm. You know I'll follow you anywhere whatever form I am, just to make sure you're safe. And yes I knew the exact time, coz I keep checking the time, I still have to take Cinderella home before midnight" They both laugh .

" It was the same time 2 years ago when I light those floating lanterns remember?"

"And I ruined your speech by kissing this gorgeous cheerleader and asking her to be my girlfriend"

"Yes, I was supposed to ask that."

"You said yes anyways"

"I did, and at that moment It was confirmed, I'm head over heels in love with this Amazing Broadway star".

Rachel melt.

"aww.. But you're certainly not fine! How can we celebrate if you got sick?" Rachel then pick her up bridal style and walk them inside the apartment, it still amazes Quinn that in Rachel's small stature she's strong enough to carry her.

Inside the box is a note saying _**"We have all the time in the world, we'll take it all. At exactly 11.17pm we will celebrate our 2**__**nd**__** year anniversary Baby, I'm looking forward for another year, a two, and 10 more, or just make it forever. I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY".**_

And at that moment, Rachel's heart swoon, she's absolutely sure that Quinn Fabray will be her forever.


End file.
